Changing With Time
by Hayl
Summary: Everyone changes. Yet, a change may be made by another since young. A noncertified pureblood? Conflicts? What more could there be to come? First FF. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will apply to every chapter of any story that I write. This work of fiction is purely a form of leisure writing and none of the characters belong to me. All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the respective copyright owners. No offense is meant. However, any poems that is stated to be written by me, is mine, so…

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS REVISED! Please re-read, as it contains a bit more words. I realized that I have to get off with a good start.

* * *

_I'm never the dear everyone wants me to be._

_I'm never the angel you wish to see._

_I'll never be the carpet you step on._

_I'll never be the shooting star you wish upon._

_And I'll be who I want to be._

_Just not today._

_**Written by me.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was the holidays again.

_There is no way I can continue to study! Why can't they just be quiet for once! _Hermione thought.

She stood and pranced around her room, which was in her favourite colour, with starry wallpaper. She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

With no form of entertainment, whatsoever, for hours, Hermione was naturally easily agitated.

Hermione walked down the hallway and opened each door. Yet, there was nothing in these rooms that suit her fancy. In frustration, she kicked the Victorian-style end table, which was by her side. The miniature waterfall nearly fell off the edge. As Hermione went to put it back to its original position, she heard a conversation between her parents.

_Yay, just when I'm not studying, they decided to lower their volume by a notch or two._ Hermione thought.

She went closer to her parents' door and _overheard _bits and pieces of the conversation.

"_Really_, dear? You thought that our daughter is that stupid!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, somewhat sarcastically.

There was a muffled reply, probably by her father, Hermione assumed. Probably by the door, Hermione thought.

Wait, what am I doing here? Hermione questioned. Shouldn't I be studying, just the way everyone expects me to? After all, I've been out of my room long enough.

Yeah, _right_. Her inner voice retorted. I should be studying when my parents were screaming about something. Who says I'm a bookworm, anyway?

I couldn't be bothered with you. Hey wait. Am I talking to myself? Immediately, Hermione snapped out of her own conversation.

She slumped against the posh white wall, sliding down. There were only so many things that could be learnt from books. Family life, for example, could not be taught.

* * *

She was sick of the assumptions that people always make about her. Study, study, study was what people thought her to be doing all the time; the prim and proper angel. Sometimes, she was so into living the expectations of people, that she thought that was what she is. Sure, everyone expected sweet old Hermione to be buried in her pile of books, drowning out the world. Yet, who knew Hermione? They only knew _of_ her.

* * *

Hermione stood up. And guess what? Her parents' door opened.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Did you eavesdrop? Did you hear what we said? Go, go. Go back to your room. You know how much you need to study! You are not born to be a witch! How did they accept you into that school anyway? You belong here, in our..." her father went on and on, again.

Like a robot, Hermione went back to the sanity of her room. She slammed the door shut. Its echoes could be heard down the hallway. That was the umpteenth time that her father commented on her capability of being a witch.

_Couldn't they just see my results, and trust that I didn't tamper with the grades? I may be a witch, but I can't tamper them!_ She thought. Always wanting to please her parents, she went ahead to study.

* * *

Hermione's residence was no ordinary home. From that, I don't mean that there were booby traps or dungeons. There were however, too many secret rooms to count. The rooms were not just known as "family room" or "television room", but each and every one of them had a name, which came from its history or contents.

The residence is magnificent beyond words. Three stories tall, it stands on at least one hectare of lush land, overlooking a crystal-clear lake. The exterior was both ancient and modern, with a touch of elegance and power. Its interior was classy and spacious, however, there was no personal touch. There was no Mothers' Day card that was put onto the fridge, nor was there any birthday pictures that were displayed proudly. It resembles more of the living area of the powerful, instead of a comfortable home.

The white walls stood high, with intricate carvings on them. Carvings of dragons, phoenix, and sometimes weapons could be seen. The polished marble flooring did no harm to its elegant, although stiff, atmosphere.

You may wonder how did dentists get all the money to splurge on this redundant show of wealth? Nope, the Grangers did not buy the house. They _inherited_ the house, from their parents, who in turn inherited it from their parents, and so on. You get the idea.

* * *

Ever since Hermione read that classical music stimulates brains, she would listen it to through her stereo system. The system was of course something that sherequested from her parents as a gift.

As per usual, Hermione was listening to Mozart's creations. She was thumbing through her latest copy of _Witch Weekly_, which she had asked Ginny to send to her. She had gotten drowsy with proofreading her 6 foot long of Potions essay.

_Nasty Snape. May he get his own desserts._ Hermione thought with venom.

"Hermione! Go to the Topaz Room, now. We have something important to discuss with you," her mother, informed her through the intercom.

"Yes, mom. I'll be right there."

* * *

Approx. 850 words

This is my first try of fan fiction, as you may be able to tell. If there is any beta willing to help, please mail me at enn.whaateverr(at)gmail(dot)com. I may take a while to reply though. Hint as of where the story is headingtowrds, isin this chapter. A very small hint anyway. I'm sorry that this is so short, but I am exhausted after finishing my mother tongue paper today. Oh, and I'd never completed reading Harry Potter. I have only read until the Goblet of Fire. Review if you feel up to it, please.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback and Near Truth

Disclaimer: This will apply to every chapter of any story that I write. This work of fiction is purely a form of leisure writing and none of the characters belongs to me. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the respective copyright owners. No offense is meant.

* * *

_They think they know me_

_They only know my name._

_You wish you have me_

_You only want me for my brains._

_Why can't they see_

_Why can't they understand_

_This is not a tug-of-war;_

_A game._

_This is my life._

_And that's my feelings you're meddling with._

_Written By Me._

* * *

Chapter 2- Flashback and Near Truth 

Silently wishing that she was of legal age to perform magic, Hermione walked down the stairs.

_One, two, ah! Another room to go, and that's the Topaz Room_, Hermione thought.

She was in the north wing of her muggle home, second floor. Since Hermione was in Hogwarts for most of the year, Hermione sometimes did lose her way in her own home. Ironic, huh. There were times whereby she did wonder why was she, of all muggles, fated to be a witch. For who knows, she could be a few years ahead in her muggle school if that darned owl did not arrive with the letter!

Hermione stood by the plush door, waiting for any of the domestic staff to open the door. That was what she learnt to do after being lectured over and over for lowering herself to being doorman, by none other than her own parents.

"Hermione! We didn't raise you to open doors! Now, remember that you are not to open doors on your own, especially in this house!" Hermione mimicked.

She cleared her throat. Jimmy, the nearest staff, immediately went to her attention, bowing and then opened the door with gloved hands.

_Sometimes I wonder why am I doing these… I'm no royalty, just ordinary old me_, Hermione thought.

The turning of the knob announced her entrance. The Topaz Room was not named for nothing. Inside, there were ornaments, often made of topaz. The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, too, was sparkling with topaz. The room was slightly larger than Hermione's bedroom, elegant and tastefully decorated and designed, using only designer furniture.

"Hermione, you're finally here. I'm sorry that it was rushed for you to take time off your studies, but I believe that this will be worth your time. And, " lowering her voice, her mother continued, "don't believe whatever your father says. He's just a stand-in."

Automatically, Hermione nodded.

_What? A stand-in? Hah! So that's how bad their marriage is. Can they don't always drag me into their petty quarrels? Shouldn't they just get a divorce or something? Oh yea, they would not bear to split the fortune_, Hermione thought, sarcastically.

"You witch! What did you tell her? A stand-in? I'm more of her father than anyone else!" Mr. Granger bellowed at his wife.

Mrs. Granger ignored that comment, and motioned for her daughter to make herself comfortable. She poured tea from the porcelain teapot and offered Hermione some.

"Mom, make this quick. You know I hate this room. And please, stop fighting with each other." Hermione paused, then continued after thinking, and "What were you both talking about in your room anyway? I was walking pass, taking a break and…"

* * *

Flashback (when Hermione could merely read)

"Mummy! Mummy! What's this? I like da sweeling calors. Mummy, can I hab one, pwelse?" Little Hermione was lying on the floor, looking up at the chandelier high up above her. She looked around, there was no one around. Her mother must have gone out of the room.

Gleefully, she shed herself of her ermine lined coat. Next, it was the frilly, pink satin dress. Now, little Hermione is only clad in her knickers.

"Ah! This is so comebable!" Hermione bubbled.

It was summer, but nonetheless, Mrs. Granger insisted that Hermione must wear those stuffy, scratchy clothes, just in case any of anyone apparating and seeing her in a mere summer dress.

The jewels adorning the chandelier were calling her name. Little Hermione spotted the long drapes by the side of the room and ran there, as fast as she could anyway. She tugged at the drapes. It didn't drop. Carefully, Hermione began climbing. Occasionally, she glanced at the jewels. Higher and higher she climbed. The jewels seemed to be so near! Hermione reached out for the chandelier with her small hand. All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Mummy! Dada! I want that! I'm getting it! Watch me!"

"Hermione! Get down this instance! It's dangerous! Mike! Help her down. You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago to watch your little mistress!" Mr. Granger raised his voice to a dangerous level.

Hermione started to tear. She had never heard her father using that scary voice with anyone. By instinct, her arms let go of the drapes and went towards her mother.

"Mummy!" Before knowing anything, she fell, and blacked out.

_Mummy? I want Mummy here. Why are they making such a fuss? My head hurts_. Little Hermione thought.

Hermione heard someone saying a strange word and she woke up. Immediately, her arms went for her mother's neck.

"Dear, we're going to perform a spell on you to check for any injuries that you may have. It may be uncomfortable for a while. Now, hold on to me." Mrs. Granger said.

"Mummy! What's that wooden 'tick? Do you use it to make a wabbit appear?" Hermione remained cheerful and inquisitive.

Mrs. Granger looked worried for a moment, then looked at her husband, as if for guidance. They started whispering, with furious exchange of words. Then, Mr. Granger nodded solemnly.

"Darling, we're sorry but we believe this is best for you. _Obliviate_!"

End of Flashback…

* * *

Hermione only remembered the uncomfortable feeling she had whenever she was in the Topaz Room. However, it was the most used family meeting room. 

Her parents looked at her with narrowed eyes. They knew Hermione was eavesdropping. Mrs. Granger nudged Mr. Granger.

"Oh yes, your birthday is coming up in a few days, is that right?" He continued without waiting for a reply. "There will be a party held for you in the south wing, first floor, Godr-Green Hall." Mr. Granger quickly corrected his mistake.

Hermione was not the top of her level for nothing. She spotted the slip that her father made and quietly, asked, "Is there something that you wanted to tell me? Both of you? I am not blind, nor deaf. I heard that. I may not stay here all the times, but heck! I do understand when people are hiding something from me!"

The senior Grangers exchanged glances. Mrs. Granger wringed her hands and played with her wedding ring, then replied, "Hun, when the time is ripe, we'll tell you. You're too young. Now, with the decorations of the party…"

She was rudely cut off by her daughter, " What! My seventeenth birthday is coming in days and you're saying I'm too young." Hermione took a breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry. Maybe you can forget about the party. What's the reason for a birthday party when I can't make my parents trust me? I think it will be better if I stay with Ginny for a while."

She stood up to leave.

"Hermione! Wait. Look, we're sorry but this isn't any easier on us than it is on you. We don't understand you that well, with you always away at Hogwarts and all. But if you really want us to tell you whatever that you think we're hiding, do this test!"

"Oh a test huh? Isn't it bad enough that everyone calls me a bookworm? Even my own crush?" Hermione flushed slightly, "So, now this test will see if I'm intelligent enough to hold the information that you are hiding from me?" Hermione finished, somewhat disappointedly.

Mrs. Granger rushed on to say, " No, no! this is not an IQ test! This is a test that has been formulated by… what's his name, dear?" Mrs. Granger turned to her spouse, who shrugged. "Formulated by a known professional! This is certified to show the most accurate score of maturity and EQ! Please, just take this!"

"Fine. And I'm sorry for blowing up on you guys."

Hermione finished the weird test, with all sorts of quirky questions. She handed the paper to her parents, who quickly snatch it from her and turned around.

_So they can't even mark it in front of me. What great faith they have in me_. Hermione thought. Then, she thought harder and wondered _how would they mark it with no pen and table_.

Her parents interrupted her thoughts.

"Urm, Hermione, it turns out that you can take the truth." They showed her the paper filled up identical ticks. "Well, as you know, you have been changing, like all adolescents do. We didn't want to burden you with another change that we kind of made on behalf of you. Do you remember than when you were young, in this room?"

"Darling, I think we had better sit down and make ourselves comfortable. It's going to be a long story."

Puzzled, Hermione obeyed. She studied her nails as her folks started getting documents out of nowhere.

* * *

Word Count: Approx. 1, 455 words. 

Notes: Hermione is closer to her mother, as you can tell. Sorry if any parts don't match. It's written at different times. And thanks to Estelle Tiniwiel, for reviewing! Italics will apply to thoughts and/or spells, just for your information. The baby talk is difficult. I am the youngest in my family so, I have no idea how do babies talk!


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

Disclaimer: This will apply to every chapter of any story that I write. This work of fiction is purely a form of leisure writing and none of the characters belongs to me. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the respective copyright owners. No offense is meant.

* * *

_So you think I'm too young_

_But you don't know that I've grown._

_And you said I'm too naïve_

_Yet you never had shown me the complex world._

_Then you told me what I am_

_Still I am my own self_

_So, now I've suddenly aged and grown_

_From this little fragile body you used to hold?_

_**Written by Me.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Revelations

_I really need to get a manicure. The quills I've been using are starting to stain my nails. Hmm. Maybe I should buy the better quills…_

Quickly, Hermione diverted her attention back to her parents. She did not want to miss out any thing that her parents said. It was something that had agitated Hermione, and then made her confused, and now, mystified.

_What is of so utmost importance that they must make such a big deal out of it?_ Hermione thought. Suddenly, her eyes caught Mr. Granger materializing a manila folder from thin air.

"Dad! How did you do that! Have you been reading through my text books?" after some thoughts, Hermione concluded, "But you're a muggle! You can't perform magic! You don't have enough magic in your blood! _101 Basic Rules of Magic _says so! Professor Dumbledore had recommend it when I asked him about magic in my first year, it couldn't be wrong…"

"Dear, calm down, and listen carefully to what we are going to say. Don't you want to know what you have been missing out these years? We're going to explain, if only you would stop being so dramatic here!" Mrs. Granger raised her voice to match Hermione's.

_Sure, so now I'm being the drama queen here? Since it must be something major that they are hiding from me; it's natural to act this way!_ Hermione thought bitterly.

"Now, now. Before you go into one of your rants, look through these. Then your mother and I will go through whatever that you don't understand, in details." Mr. Granger offered Hermione some folders, and a few photo albums. The articles looked the same age as Hermione, if not, older.

* * *

Hermione's PointOfView

Now… see what we have here… birth certificate… Huh! I was born in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries? I thought I was born in Canderdale Hospital? No, no, I must misread that.

Oh gosh. I blinked and still, it stated that I am born in _St. Mungo's_!

I looked up and saw Mom and Dad deep in discussion. Hmm. They must be thinking about how I'll react.

I glared really hard at them.

Major? Being from a wizarding family isn't major enough to let me know through all these years?

Hey! What's that? Whoa. This portrait is very old, to add to it, it is moving! The toddler is cute! That looks like me, no wait! That IS me! September 16… I should be around three? Yep, that is definitely me, since Mom and Dad are in the picture too.

Oh well. Does that mean that I am born to be a witch, with magical blood that runs in me?

I opened another few documents, but they were lengthy and yellow with age. This is _so_ not the time to read.

End of Hermione's PoV

* * *

"Mom, is this what I really think it is? That we are a wizarding family?" Hermione asked, in a voice that was too calm to soothe the nerves of her parents.

Truth to be told, they did not know how Hermione would respond to the sudden twist. Likewise, they did not know how were they to reply Hermione. After all,lying about birth heritages is not an everyday business.

"Well, I think that you saw the documents, includingthat application to allow you to retain the memory that you have selectively left…" Hermione interrupted Mrs. Granger.

"No, I didn't exactly read through those documents. Care to elaborate?" Hermione asked, not noticing the displeasure of Mrs. Granger at being interrupted.

Mr. Granger went on to explain, "You see, when you were around four, something that impacted you greatly happened in this room…"

* * *

:Repeat Flashback:

* * *

Hermione was stunned. So, that meant that she had known, until that fateful accident. Still, she did not understand why was it that they chose to let her remain the way she was. 

Mrs. Granger shrugged. "There didn't seem to be anything wrong with you other than you memory loss, you were as cheerful and didn't sustain any visible injury. Also, you great-grand Aunt had predicted that the Dark Age would come soon, and it did came. Anyway, your father and I felt that it would be better if you didn't know of your wizarding heritage and be influenced by the other twisted minds of those snobbish purebloods."

After a pause, Hermione asked with anticipation, " What is my real last name? It couldn't be Granger, since people would have pointed out…"

"You are a C'estliaz, whose origin I am not quite sure of. However, I am sure that you can find them in one of the magical library. By the way, most of the locked rooms consist of magical items." Mr. Granger informed Hermione.

_That must meant that I am a pureblood!_

"Just to add to your Dad's, you are not entirely a certified pureblood since your great-grandmother had to get drunk and have a wild night before her wedding. When your grandfather was born, no tests were run since your great-grandfather trusted her. Nonetheless, after the passing on of your great-grandmother, rumours started to spread that your grandfather was not a pureblood. But your great-grandfather died of exhaustion soon after the death of his wife, and didn't have the chance to test. Then again, no one dared to offendyour grandfatherand run tests… You see, he had become rich from inheriting the fortune and already, he had a unpredictable and notorious temper." Mrs. Granger paused to think.

"Some research have shown that tests on purity of blood will not be accurate after two generations, and thus we didn't try. Nonetheless, C'estliaz is a known family, an elegant and gracious family. So, hush, purity of blood doesn't have to matter."

Hermione mumbled about complications and damnation of this muggle residence.

"Young lady, I heard you!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, with a little tinge of playfulness in his voice. "This residence is not as muggle as you think! There are enchantments, charms, and too many spells placed onto this grand home of ours to remember. Just remember not to be ashamed of being from the C'esliaz, or be stumped at words to say when people question you."

"I'd dare to say that you have taken this quite well. Do you know how long it took me to practice commenting on your schooling? Years and years!" Mr. Granger said.

"Dar, I think you can retire to your own room if you want, after all, school is starting soon! Just to mention, there should be 4000 galleons on your desk, as a reward for your wonderful grades! Also, if you'd like, there can be a designer down here tomorrow for your robes and dresses. Dear heavens know how much you need a new look!" Mrs. Granger winked.

_Oh no, this is getting too complicated. So I am more or less a reputable only child of the C'estliazs? And we are filthy rich, be it pounds, or galleons? So rich until we can afford to pop a designer over any time? Hey that is good. I'd better invite Ginny tomorrow. _Stop_. Think about all those complications. I think I need Ginny's help, and have her here with me! Heavens, save me!_

"Mom, dad, I think I will want to go to my room, if you would please allow. I will like the designer to come over tomorrow, evening if that is possible. Perhaps Ginny would be allowed to have some robes too?" Her mother nodded, "Yea, I think that is all. I need to go back to my room."

* * *

Approx. 1250 Words

Sorry for not updating for a long time. I had to study, well; I am supposed to study throughout this week because of on-coming exams. I am so dead. Anyway, I promise that all will be back to normal by October 19, at the latest. Thanks to my dearest three reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4 Aftershocks

Disclaimer: This will apply to every chapter of any story that I write. This work of fiction is purely a form of leisure writing and none of the characters belongs to me. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the respective copyright owners. No offense is meant. However, any poems that is stated to be written by me, is mine, so…

* * *

If you haven't re-read chapter one around a week ago, please do. I've edited.

* * *

Chapter 4- Aftershocks 

Hermione was in daze. Did what she thought have happened, happen?

All through her life, she had thought herself to be the few fortunate muggleborns to study magic. She had even gradually, but eventually, resigned herself to the name snotty purebloods always call her: mudblood.

_No, no! I cannot think that way. I am after all well brought up! I shall have some dignity and pride._

_…You are a C'estliaz, whose origin I am not quite sure of… Hmm. New mission, I see, I must find out what's so great about C'estliaz. Must be another pureblooded slave masters, those poor house elves! Maybe Ginny would know. She's from a pureblood family and all. With Mr. Weasley being as curious as he is, there must be something she can find out for me! ARGH! What's with me repeating pureblood over and over again?_

Hermione took her finest parchment from the second drawer to her right without even looking. She's Hermione who uses parchment all the time after all. Grabbing her newest felt glitter pen, she started penning.

_**To: Miss Ginevra Weasley**_

_**From: Hermione Granger**_

_Naw. Scratch that. Too formal. Plus, I'm not a Granger anymore._

**_HEY GIN! WHAT'S UP? YOU'D NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! THREE GUESSES! YOU'LL NEVER THINK OF IT!_**

_I sounded like I'm going to tell her I've finally gotten a boyfriend. That's definitely out. Can't I write something intelligent at the right time?_

The trash bin was getting fuller by the moments that past. Suddenly a yelp was heard. Martine had appeared into her room with no much of a sound. Perhaps, just a snap. Hermione glared at him. Martine showed no signs of cringing, but indignantly told her that her parents had put her room under his care. In a flash, he replaced her trash bin with an identical one and disappeared just as he had came.

* * *

**_Ginny:_**

**_What's up? Everything in my life is definitely turned inside out. I have rewritten this letter for tons of times. There's no easy way to say this but well, I got to spit it out, right? Before you continue reading this, please make sure that the twins are not behind your shoulder, and cross your heart not to let anyone know of this, 'kay?_**

**_Oh bugger, here goes. I'm not a Granger._**

**_Now, don't yell. I only knew it like, hours ago. My last name is actually C'estliaz. Do you know what's that? Or what's its family history anyway? It's getting late. I don't want to prowl into the wizardry libraries in my house to find that out. Yes, you saw it right. Wizardry. Big shocker huh._**

**_You didn't know how I reacted._**

**_Hell, I'm still thinking about it. How can a "mudblood" transform into a, I quote, "not certified pureblood"? I mean, there is only so much chance that one gets told that she is not who she is! Why am I the only one? I've been working hard, I'm nice, I help people, and I do not break rules, not when I want to anyway. What do I do to get this? Gin, what did I do? I love my parents to hell and back, and sure, sometimes we're not that close, but we were always separated! I remembered their birthdays, I do some chores, secretly of course, and I don't talk with my mouth open! I didn't do anything to deserve this! Or did I do something when I was a baby? Why do they have to shock me like that!_**

**_Okay, I should really stop babbling. I'm sounding like a baby._**

**_Anyway, details of the above shall be announced to you later. Just in case your wonderful family happens to lay their hand on this. I don't think I want them to know a lot yet. No offence, you know?_**

**_Save me,_**

**_Hermione_**

**_P.S. My mother is inviting a designer over tomorrow evening. Must be something she had wanted to do for a long time. Can you come over at, say, afternoon? You have to get some robes with me, it's gonna be so weird. I've never gotten a designer made wizardry clothes._**

**

* * *

**

Hermione yawned. It was difficult to make her thoughts coherent enough to be put into words. She pushed the button above her table lamp switch.

"Sandre, pass this to Gin. Wait for her reply, please?" A button to call for her owl, you see.

Hermione patted her affectionately before Sandre took off.

_Oh well. So what's in tonight?_

* * *

Ginny was writing at the back of The Burrow when Sandre reached her. Good thing, since the boys were passing the Quaffle aroundat the front yard. 

Ginny's eyes bulged. _C'estliaz! Oh my goodness._ Ginny quickly replied.

**_Hermione, -hugs-. Sorry that I can't be there right now. Don't worry, the boys will NOT know. Will try to badger Mum to let me over, at around noon, k? Will try to floo... You have a floo system, right?If not, I'll fly. Will tell you what I know of C'estliazs. And yes, to the robes' offer, you know how much I need some clothes._**

**_Get to sleep. You need it._**

**_Gin._**

**_P.S. Cool pen. Get me one._**

"Get it to 'Mione, fast, please? Thanks."

* * *

_I fly. I flee,_

_But without wings,_

_Without you,_

_Who would hold me high?_

**_Written by me._**

* * *

Approx. 900 words. 

Sorry for lack of update, short chapter, confusion and anything that I don't know. Had my exams. Today's science. Tomorrow is English Oral examinations. Thank Goodness there is not any Chinese oral exams this semester. I died in most of the paper, my worst has to be science and math now. I was one of the tops for science. –sobs-

* * *

Please tell me if: 

-Hermione should go to Draco next chapter or should he even appear next chapter

-Ginny should know much about C'estliaz.

-C'estliaz is on the dark/light side.

-I should stop this story.

-I should stop the poems stuff that I add.

-There is any mistakes in plot/Grammar.

* * *

Please review. I'm depressed over my results, and moreover this is my streaming year! 

God bless everyone affected in the recent earthquake, especially in Pakistan. That is the largest in the region in about hundred years.


	5. Chapter 5 Pros and Cons

Disclaimer: This will apply to every chapter of any story that I write. This work of fiction is purely a form of leisure writing and none of the characters belongs to me. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the respective copyright owners. No offense is meant. However, any poems that is stated to be written by me, is mine, so…

* * *

_Sleepless in the night_

_Wavering between the lines_

_Unclear_

_Lost and helpless_

_Tried to call out but no one heard._

**_Written by me_**

* * *

Chapter 5- Pros and Cons 

She tossed, and she turned.

Yet, the sandman was on vacation somehow. Hermione could not get to sleep.

It had been hours that she had been in her waterbed, and her back is starting to ache.

No, it was not that she was too accustomed to Hogwart's bed; after all, any waterbed would beat those stuffed mattresses.

Was it not common sense that she was thinking about the day's events? Hermione had to be dumb if she just left the matter to the wind.

She could not handle her stress anymore. Climbing out of bed, Hermione switched on the lights in her room and slumped down onto her couch.

At 4 in the morning, it was of no wonder that there was no interesting show. She flicked through all the channels absently. Hermione had turned on the plasma television to let something fill the quietness in her room while she thought about what she was to do the next day, or rather, when the sun rised.

Hermione scrambled to her table and grabbed the plain paper. She liked paper better.

_Hmm. What are the reasons that Mom and Dad did not tell me? I'd better list it down._

* * *

_**Pros and Cons of not telling me when I lost my memory:**_

_**Pros:**_

_**-I may freak out if they told me the truth after I had fell.**_

_**-I may grow to be one of Voldemort's targets.**_

_**-They wanted me to experience life as a Muggle.**_

_**Cons:**_

_**-I would not have been as upset if they had told me way earlier!**_

_**-I may have known more about magic.**_

_**-I would not have to go all out to please them when I entered Hogwarts!**_

_**-I may have shared closer ties to people that I didn't know I shared.**_

_**-I would have made use of the libraries.

* * *

**_

_Argh. I cannot churn anymore of these ideas out. Does it mean that it's more bad than good? Anyhow, what can I do? Blast them? Good idea. I shall plan later. Now, on to the list, who may have known that the C'estliaz had a daughter? All the purebloods? But that is impossible. It would be either those of the dark side, or those of the light side._

_I'd better research on whichside that C'estliaz took. Heavens know how straightforward my parents will be._

Hermione groaned. It would be no easy feat.

She struggled to keep her eyes from drooping. However, it was already 4.30 a.m.! How was one to stay awake?

* * *

"Dear! There's an owl for you! Open the door or window and let the poor owl in!" Hermione's mom said over the intercom, in a tone not too soft. 

Hermione groaned. Who in the world dared to wake her up? It was only 11!

_What! Eleven in the morning! _Hermione quickly opened the window.

Within moments, an owl flew in. Pig made a not-so­-graceful landing, or rather hit, on the night stand.

Hermione rescued the letter from Pig and waved him to be on his way back.

_**Mom said sure. I was smart to ask her while Ron blasted the Bludger into the kitchen window for the umpteenth time. Will be over around noon, as I said. Flooing, I think. Bless your heart and mind; I don't think you've gotten enough sleep. Anyway, that's all for now. See you in an hour or so!**_

Hermione quickly chucked the letter aside and went ahead with her daily routine which erself from the table. _Too bad. I just don't like burrito for breakfast.

* * *

_

"Ow! Oh. Eh, well. You see, I was erm, in a rush?" Hermione explained feebly as her mom looked at her sternly. She had nearly collided into her mother before stopping and bringing up her skateboard.

"Young lady, you know I do not stand for this kind of behavior in the house. You had insisted on skateboarding and I had even set aside an area in the back yard specially for skateboarding! Now, what do you have to say for this?" Her mom lectured.

Hermione's eyes looked around and saw her dad waving at her to eat.

"Erm. Well mom, I've got to go! Filial duties call!" Hermione escaped to the table cheekily.

At the table, Hermione's mother eyed at her none too pleasantly. It made her shift around.

"Hey Hermione? Where are you? I'm here!"

Ginny's voice floated down the hallway. Hermione was relieved and excused herself from the table. _Too bad. I just don't like burrito for breakfast.

* * *

_

Hey. Sorry for the senseless and shortchapter. Insomnia. Cannot think well. Thanks to Estelle Tiniwiel for such a long constructive review! And also everyone else. I had thought about giving this story up but hey. That's wasting of time. Might as well put my best foot forward and get it done. Please, please, please review. I know that most people do not read until the latest update. Most ventured chapter one and stopped.

There will mainly be Ginny and Hermione in the next chapter!


End file.
